


story of my own

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23138524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a compilation of works I made when I am bored. sorry for the weird style of writing.note! each chapter is a different work they don't have any connection in between the chapters
Relationships: Reader/Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yo what's up mate this story is very kewl

You are (y/n), a courier trying to survive in a post apocalyptic world by scavenging among the ruins of what is left. You have a parcel of letters and a small pistol. It's a long and dangerous road from Boston to Charleston, but you're one of the only people who knows the roads well enough to get your parcel of letters there. You set out in the morning and hope that the weather will be better tomorrow.

The sun is high in the sky when you reach the town of Charleston, South Carolina. The streets are empty and quiet, as if everyone has gone home for the day.

> walk through the streets

As you walk down the street, you see several houses with their doors wide open. A few of them are occupied by men and women in the evening dress of the time period. They look up at you as they hear your footsteps approaching.

"Hello!

> "hello to you too!" you say

"Hello to you too!" you reply.

They all smile and wave back at you. One woman even smiles back at you. She looks like she might be a nurse or some sort of medical professional, but then again maybe not...

>

You continue walking until you come across a large group of people sitting around a campfire. There are several tents set up near it, each with several people inside. It seems like an army base or something.

>

There are two men standing next to the fire, both holding rifles. They don't seem to notice you at first, but after a moment they turn towards you and raise their weapons.

"Who are you?" one asks.

> say you are a courier.

"I am a courier," you reply.  
"What do you want here?" he demands.  
"My name is (y/n) and I'm on my way to deliver a letter to someone."  
"A messenger? What for?

> say "what do I know? I'm just a messenger."

"Well, no, actually..." you start to explain before being interrupted.  
"Oh yes, we've heard about those 'messenger boys' who deliver messages between cities," the man says.  
"Yes, but I was sent here specifically because I need to deliver this message to someone."

>

"And why would you need to do that?" the man asks.  
"Because I think it's important."  
"But why should anyone care about such things?" the man asks.

> "who knows?"

You shrug.

The man sighs and turns away from his fire. He starts pacing back and forth over to where you stand. Then he speaks again:

He begins pacing faster now, looking directly into your eyes as if he can read everything in them.

>

"Are you going to tell me what's so important that you need to get it delivered to someone else?" he asks.

> "honestly, I don't know."

"Honestly, I don't know," you admit.

"Then why did you bring it here?" he asks.  
"Because I thought that maybe there was someone here who could help me.

>

Maybe not right away, but..."

"Maybe not right away, but what?" the man continues. "Why didn't you just leave when you got here? Why did you stay?

> "I am a sex slave, free to be used by anyone and everyone and anything," you answered.

"Okay, okay, calm down," the man says. "Let's try something else." He grabs your hand and squeezes it tightly. The grip feels strange and unnatural to you, but you find yourself relaxing slightly.

>

He then pulls your other hand up to his face and stares at it with intense interest.

"Do you like this?" he asks.  
You nod slowly, feeling very uncomfortable.  
"Good girl,"

>

he smiles. "Now, let's see how good you really are at pleasing a master."

He takes your hands and places them on your head. His fingers trace along your hairline and down to the side of your neck.

>

He runs his thumb across your cheekbone and then slides it down to the bottom of your throat. He bites your ear gently and looks into your eyes.

He leans forward and whispers in your ear: "Tell me, do you want to live or die?"

>

You feel yourself getting aroused by all this, but you're too afraid to make any sort of move. This is a stranger touching you in some weird way and you don't even know him! What will happen if he doesn't kill you? Will he hurt himself doing it?

> "I want to live."

The man smiles again and nods. He reaches out for your lips and kisses you deeply on the mouth. It tastes horrible, but somehow it makes you feel better than any food would ever do.

He begins to suck on your tongue as he sucks on your ear.

>

Then he moves his head back and forth over your slit. Your body tingles from the contact, but you still don't dare move.

Suddenly, he stops sucking on your ear and instead starts licking around your manhood.

>

You gasp and shake your head violently.

He continues to lick around your member until he has licked every last drop of pre-come off it. He then puts his finger in your mouth and begins to suck on it.

>

Your eyes roll up into your head and you begin to cry. Tears stream down your cheeks as you sob uncontrollably. The man continues to kiss and caress you while he sucks on your finger, making sure not to get any of the juice on it.

>

Finally, he lets go of your finger and pats you on the head.

You fall backwards onto the ground and collapse into a heap. You can't believe that just happened...and you're crying of joy because of it.

>

Afterwards, you lie there in a daze for awhile. You wonder why you felt so happy after this event. Why did you feel like such an idiot? Did something else happen during this encounter with the man? Or was it just pure chance that made you feel this way?

>

As you lie there, pondering these questions, you hear a voice behind you.  
"Hey, boy. Are you alright?"

You turn around and see a woman wearing glasses and dressed in casual clothing standing next to you.

>

She's very pretty. Her hair is short and she wears no makeup. In fact, her face looks almost normal.

She walks up to you and places a hand on your shoulder.

>

She seems concerned about you.

"Are you okay? I thought you were going to pass out or something."

You nod and try to sit up, but you find yourself unable to do so.

> "No, its just my first time. It should be fine," you answered, truthfully.

The woman smiles at you. She doesn't seem to think too much of it though.

"Well, we'll make sure to keep an eye on you. Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

>

You follow her back inside the house. As soon as you enter, she pulls you into a hug and kisses you on the lips. You don't resist, since it feels good and all.

>

Eventually, you both exit the house and walk outside. You notice that the sky has turned completely dark now. There is no sun anymore either. All that remains is a black void in the sky.

> "What will I do now?" you thought to yourself. "Do I allow myself to be used by other people for their own needs? Do I feel good in this process? Maybe I should allow myself to be used, it felt good anyways."

She doesn't hear you.

She walked with you to the nearest brothel and registered you as a male prostitute there, earning around $5000 a turn. You felt pleased when you saw the amount.

"At least I don't have to worry about my shelter now," you thought.

>

The pair of you went back home. The night passed and you didn't sleep well. You still had some doubts about everything, but you were able to convince yourself that things would work out somehow. After all, it wasn't like you lost anything by being born into this world.

>

The man was right; you did feel good during this process. You even fell asleep in his arms again. He kissed you goodbye before leaving for work, which meant he'd be gone until tomorrow morning. That made him happy, because he wanted to spend more time with you after that.

>

He was right about one thing: you did feel good during this process. You even fell asleep in his arms again. He kissed you goodbye before leaving for work, which meant he'd be gone until tomorrow morning.

>

That made him happy, because he wanted to spend more time with you after that.

It was then that you heard the door open up behind you. A young girl came walking in, looking quite disheveled.

>

Her hair was messy and she wore dirty clothing. She looked at you with suspicion, but didn't say anything else.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you stay here." She said coldly.

"Whoa! Hold on!"

>

You quickly respond. "I just want to talk to you, I promise I won't tell anyone where we're going."

"Oh yeah? Well, if that's the case why not go back to your room and get changed first?" She asks.

>

You look at her suspiciously. She's obviously trying to make you nervous. You know exactly how she looks like from pictures, so you know exactly who she is.

She walks over to you and puts her hand on your shoulder.

>

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone where we're going. Just come inside."

You walk in the house and find yourself in a living area with several couches and chairs.

>

There's also a TV playing music. The woman sits down next to you and begins talking.

"So, you've been staying here since yesterday?" She says while flipping through channels.

"Yeah, I guess so." You reply.

>

"Well, I'm glad you decided to stick around. It means a lot to me that someone would actually listen to my plea for help." She smiles.

>

"What do you need help with?" You ask.

"Nothing much really, I just thought it might be nice to speak to someone besides Nic for a change." She replies.

>

"Hm, well what about it?" You ask.

"I don't know yet, maybe I'll explain later when we get to our destination." She says as she starts getting up off the couch.

>

You sit up and start walking towards the door. She stops you.

She grabs your arm and squeezes tightly before letting go. She then turns to face you. Her eyes are red and puffy, but they still manage to give off an intimidating aura.

>

"Come on, let's go." She says.

You follow after her. As soon as you leave the living area, you hear a loud noise coming from outside. You turn around and see a large explosion taking place in front of you.

>

There are bodies everywhere and there are many dead people running away from the blast. You can only assume that this was caused by some sort of nuclear weapon.

As you run into the living room, you notice a few bullet holes in the wall.

>

There's no way that could have been made by a shotgun or even a rifle. You look at the woman who has now followed behind you.

"Are... Are you alright?" You ask.

"Yes, I am." She responds and looks down.

>

"It was just a bad day."

"Oh yeah? Well I'm sure things will work out fine." You say.

"No, they won't..." She says and then looks back up at you. "But thank you for saving me."

>

"Don't mention it." You reply.

"Goodbye." She says and leaves the house. You watch her walk past you and then head to your room where you lay down on your bed.

>

You think about what you should do next.

You decide to call the police since you're pretty certain something like this would never happen if they were armed. You also wonder how long it would take them to arrive, so you decide to check online for updates on their progress.

>

You log onto the internet and find that the situation is worse than you thought. The news reports are starting to come in. It seems that the city is completely overrun with mutants and ghouls. There are even reports of mutated humans being turned into mutant dogs!

>

The military is doing its best to contain the situation, but it doesn't seem like they'll be able to stop it. In fact, you don't know if they ever will.

In the meantime, you've decided that you need to get out of here.

>

You can't stay here any longer. You need to get out of this town before it becomes another Chernobyl.

You start looking through your bags and realize that you forgot your pistol.

>

You quickly grab it and put it in your pocket.

You hear a loud noise coming from outside. A big one. Something like an earthquake or even a meteorite impact. You quickly rush out of the house and see several buildings collapsing all around you.

>

You run as fast as you can towards the highway. As soon as you reach it, a large truck slams into your side causing you to lose control of your bike and fall off. You hit the ground hard and roll over several times until finally hitting the pavement.

>

As you lie there bleeding from several wounds, you notice a man standing nearby. He's dressed in black clothing and has a gas mask covering his face. He slowly walks towards you holding a shotgun in one hand and heaving with each step.

>

He raises the gun and fires. You scream in pain as your body goes numb and you pass out.

>

When you wake up, you're back at home. You look down and see that your leg is gone. You feel a strange sensation where it used to be, but you can't tell what it is.

You try to stand up, but nothing happens.

>

You sit down on the floor and try to move, but you can't. Your head hurts too much though so you just lay there for awhile thinking about how horrible things are going to be now.

Suddenly, something hits your chest and knocks you out again.

>

This time when you open your eyes, you find yourself lying in bed. It's morning and you're still wearing the same clothes that you were wearing yesterday.

You sit up and see a man standing in front of you.

>

His hair is shaved, his face is gaunt and he wears a trench coat over a t-shirt. He looks very tired.

>

"Who... who are you?" You ask. "I'm Doctor Kessel." The doctor replies. "What do you want?" You say. "My name is Dr. Kessel, I've been hired by the government to help you.

>

I need you to go back to your apartment and get some things you might need."

>

You nod and follow him outside. As soon as you walk through the door, you realize that this isn't going to be easy. There are dead bodies everywhere. They're all lying on the ground or even in various parts of the room. Some are armed, others aren't.

>

Some are naked, some are dressed. All of them seem to be in a state of shock.

The doctor walks over to one of the corpses and begins examining it. "These people were killed by someone with a high level of psychic abilities." He says.

>

"They didn't die instantly like you did, they died slowly over a period of hours."

He continues to examine the body. "There was no gun shot wound to their head, however there were several stab wounds. These wounds could only come from someone with great strength and skill."

>

You don't really understand what he means at first, but then you notice a tattoo on the arm of one of the naked men. A large skull with two wings above it. It seems very familiar to you.

>

Doctor Kessel takes out a small notebook and starts writing something down. He turns around and addresses you again.

'So, you wish to leave? Yes?'

You shake your head. 'No.' You reply.

>

'I can't leave right now, I still have work to do today.'

'Then we'll talk later. For now, let's get you home.' He smiles and leaves you alone. You stand up and start walking towards your apartment building.

>

You hear the sounds of battle outside. Sounds like its just getting worse. When you reach your apartment building, you see a lot more damage than when you came here yesterday. Most of the buildings are collapsed into rubble and there's nothing but smashed windows in sight.

>

The few that are standing are heavily damaged.

You enter your apartment and find that it too has been badly damaged. Parts of the walls have caved in completely and part of the ceiling has fallen in.

>

The floor is littered with broken furniture and other debris.

You look at your watch and realize that you've spent way too much time waiting for Nic to return. You decide to go back to his place of work. You need money after all...

>

You walk through the streets and try to avoid being seen. Eventually you manage to make it back to his place where you find him sitting behind his desk staring blankly ahead.

>

'Nic, what are you doing?' You call out.

He doesn't respond, instead he looks up at the ceiling. His eyes dart about as if searching for something. Finally he speaks. 'Nothing,' He says quietly.

>

'What are you doing?' You ask again.

He shakes his head slowly. 'Nothing.' He repeats.

You're not sure what to think of this, so you continue to follow him until he stops and stands up straight once more.

>

'Well then what are you doing?' You ask once more.

He continues to stare off into space. 'Nothing,' He replies.

'Are you okay?' You say again, concerned about him.

He sighs deeply before replying 'Yes.

>

Yes I am fine. Just tired.'

>

You don't know how to react anymore, you feel like you should be worried or upset, but all you can think about is how tired he must be.

Suddenly a loud noise from above causes both of you to jump.

>

A large piece of metal slams down onto the ground causing it to shatter into several pieces. The sound echoes throughout the building and you both quickly get up and run outside.

You see a massive crater in the road and hear a huge explosion followed by an ear piercing scream.

>

A cloud of dust rises up from the rubble and you can just make out a figure running away towards the direction of the blast.

It's probably one of those things! You tell yourself as you sprint after it.

>

Soon the creature comes into view and you can see that its face has been horribly burned off. It's body however is still moving and heading in your direction. You fire your pistol wildly at it, hoping to hit it, but unfortunately the bullet simply bounces off it's thick hide.

>

The thing turns around and begins to run towards the other side of the road. You keep firing, but it keeps getting closer and closer to you. Suddenly it reaches you and bites into your leg.

>

You scream in pain and fall to the ground, while the creature leaps on top of you and starts tearing your flesh apart. You struggle against it for a few minutes before you finally give up and let go. Your last moments are screaming in agony as the creature eats you alive.

>

THE END


	2. character x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wannabe prostitute ¿

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this kinda fluffy I luv

You are a wannabe prostitute. You just left your family since your mother disowned you since you fucked with your father. You enter the room of the pimp who is in charge of many different brothels and see your brother there. "Hey, I'm here!" he says to you. "I thought you were supposed to be at work."

"Yeah," you say. "But I was late so they kicked me out."

He laughs.

> ask him for information about being a prostitute

"So what do you do?"

"Well, I don't really have any skills other than being pretty and having a big mouth."

The pimp smiles. "That's good then. Now tell me more about yourself."

> describe yourself to him sexually

You start by describing yourself sexually. The pimp looks at you as if he wants to hear more but doesn't want to interrupt anything that you're saying. He begins to laugh when he hears how much money you make and starts talking about his own life.

"My name is Johnny,"

> remain quiet to allow him to proceed

You remain silent to let him continue. He continues to talk about himself.

"I used to sell drugs before I met my wife."

"How long did she stay with you?

> remain quiet

You remain silent to let him continue. He continues to talk about himself.

"She left because she said it wasn't fun anymore."

"What happened after?" you ask. "Did you get married or something?"

Johnny seems surprised by this question.

> apologise for asking that question

You apologise for asking such a personal question. Johnny looks at you confused. "Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you."

"It's fine," you reply. "I'm not offended by your past either." You smile and walk away from the table feeling better about yourself.

> suddenly remember that you want to offer yourself to work at the brothel

Suddenly remembering that you want to work at the brothel, you decide to go back home and give yourself a massage. When you arrive at your house, you feel very relaxed. It feels like nothing has happened.

>

When you open the door to your bedroom, you find yourself in front of a mirror. You look at yourself and notice that you've grown a bit taller. Your hair color has changed too; it now looks darker and more curly.

You strip off all your clothes and take a deep breath. You begin to rub your hands over yourself. After several minutes of rubbing, you start to feel horny again. You quickly fall asleep while doing so.

>

Afterwards, you wake up in a different room. This time, you see a girl standing there. She wears an old t-shirt and jeans. Her eyes are red and her face is bruised.

> cover yourself up with a blanket over your naked body

You don't know why you're doing this, but you do it anyway. You wrap yourself up in a blanket and hide your naked body under it.

You sleep for quite some time until one day...

>

You awaken in a strange place. The sun shines brightly on the ground outside your window. A man stands next to it holding a cane. His eyes are closed as he stares at you.

He smiles and speaks softly into your ear: "Hello, little one."

> ask him "what do you want with me?"

The man opens his eyes and speaks: "I am the owner of this establishment. My name is Mr. X."

You stare at him blankly, wondering what he wants with you. He doesn't answer you though. Instead, he asks: "Do you have any money?"

> answer him truthfully "no."

Mr. X frowns and then says: "Very well, I will be returning you to your room. Good night." With those words, he walks out of the room leaving you alone in darkness.

> fall back asleep

You lie down and close your eyes. You feel sleepy, but you can't fall asleep right away. You wait patiently for about half an hour before finally falling back to sleep.

>

You dream of a bright light. It's very bright, but you still manage to stay awake long enough to realize that it isn't really night yet. You also remember everything from yesterday.

> realise that you are naked

You open your eyes and look around. Your bed is made of soft, fluffy material. There is a small table near it with two chairs beside them. On top of the table sits a young woman dressed in white clothing. She looks at you and smiles.

"Ah, good morning,"

> reply her

"Good morning."

She nods and begins walking towards you. As she gets closer, you notice that she has no clothes on. In fact, her entire body is covered by a thin sheet of cloth. You watch as she slowly approaches you and wraps herself around your waist.

> get surprised but don't reject her

You decide not to resist her advances. You just stand there and let her take you. She kisses you deeply on the lips and then takes off your shirt. Her hands caress your chest as she starts kissing up your body.

> pat her

You grab her hand and give it a gentle squeeze. This causes her to smile and kiss you back.

As you continue to hold each other, you begin to move your hips slightly. At first, she seems confused by this action, but soon she understands what you mean and responds accordingly.

> continue to grind against her

You continue grinding against her. You know she likes it when you do this so you keep doing it until she falls asleep.

When she wakes up, you tell her "goodnight". She stares at you and smiles.

> apologise for your weird behaviour while blushing madly

You quickly run to the door and shout "I'm sorry! I didn't mean anything!"

The girl turns around and gives you a big hug. She hugs you tightly, which causes you to blush even more. The girl then pulls away from you and runs back into her room.

> turn around to go cuddle her on her bed

You turn around and go cuddle on her bed. She grabs your arm and holds onto you tightly.

"It was nice meeting you, (y/n)."

She says softly. You nod in response and start to fall asleep again.

>

The End


	3. The One Who Got Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peasant girl living on with her life encounters different situations that might eventually kill her. What will happen to her?

You are Miyako Hinata, a peasant living in the kingdom of Larion. You have a pitchfork and a nothing else. You wake up and begin working in the fields. You see your sister Aya, who is also a peasant, walking down the road with her boyfriend.

"Hey! Hey! What are you doing out so late? I thought we were supposed to be studying tonight!" Aya says as she walks by.

Miyako looks at her for a moment, then turns around and walks away. She doesn't say anything else though; she just continues on with her life.

Years passed.

The years go by and eventually, you both graduate from high school. Your parents are happy about this, but they don't really know what to do with you either. They aren't exactly sure how to raise a girl that has no job skills or any sort of education. Eventually, you decide it's time to leave the country. The only problem is, there isn't much work available here anymore.

There used to be jobs all over the place, but now most of them have been taken over by the Empire. Your mother tells you that you should go back home, since there will probably still be work here, but if not, then somewhere else. She also mentions that there is a small village called Nara which is located near the border of the Empire and the Kingdom of Rask. It's where your father grew up before he left to join the army. He was stationed there when the Empire attacked.

As you're thinking about this, your mother suddenly stops you.

"I think I'll take my leave first." She says. "If something comes up, come find me again later."

You nod and follow her out of the house. As soon as you exit the door, you hear a loud explosion. You look behind you and see that the entire front wall of your house is gone. In its place stands an Imperial tank.

"What...?" you ask.

"It's a tank. They can blow up houses like this." Your mother explains.

You turn around and look at the tank, wondering what's going on. Suddenly, the sound of shouting fills your ears. A large group of soldiers marches into view.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE DOING HERE?!" One of them shouts.

"We came to investigate reports that bandits were attacking travelers on the road." Another soldier adds.

"And you want us to just stand by while you kill them!?" The commander demands.

"No! We need their help!" A young man named Kishima protests.

The commander looks at him for a moment, before speaking.

"Fine. You can stay here with your friends, but we're sending our men to clear the area. If they don't return within the day, then you'll be responsible for killing them."

"But why do we need their help? We haven't even seen any bandits yet!" Kishima asks.

"Because if you don't send them here, then they might get killed by the Empire or some other faction who wants those woods back."

"Why would anyone want it back?" You ask.

"Well, because it's the only good forest in this region. And I'm pretty sure you know what's better than good..." Your mother interrupts.

"Mommy, please calm down." You say. "This isn't about money or territory or anything like that. It's just..."

"It's not about anything, daughter." Your mother finishes for you.

"I'm sorry, but I really don't think we should go through with this plan." You say.

"Daughter, you've got to try to save these people's lives. This is the only way we're going to find out what happened to the village," Your father says.

"If we don't go, then the villagers will probably die and the Empire will take all of this land anyway." You protest.

"That's right, daughter. But if we go now, then they won't have anywhere to go," Your father says.

"What if we lose someone?" You ask.

"Then we'll just have to start over again." Your father replies.

Then suddenly, the captain speaks up again. "Alright, alright, let's hear it then. Who wants to lead the charge?" He asks. 

"We'll follow you as long as you lead us forward!" One of the peasants shouts. "Let's go boys!" Another one adds.

After hearing their voices, you look around and see that everyone seems eager to join in on the battle. The soldiers are already forming into ranks while the peasants are cheering them on from behind their shields. You also notice that your parents are looking at you expectantly. The captain looks around at his troops and nods. He then turns to you and your parents. You nod too, before turning back to the captain.

"Okay then, let's get this show on the road." You say.

The captain smiles and nods. "Very well, soldier boy. Let's do this." He says and begins leading his men forward towards the village. As soon as he does so, you feel a sharp pain in your side. You quickly turn around and see that the grenade has stabbed into your stomach. You fall backwards onto the ground, clutching at your wound.

You try to stand back up, but you can't move.

Suddenly, a bolt of lightning strikes your chest and you collapse onto the ground once more.

You wake up to find yourself in the hospital. 

It is late afternoon now, which means you should be able to leave soon. Unfortunately, you don't know why you're here or what happened. All you remember is waking up and being brought here by some strange man who looked like a doctor. You slowly sit up and realize that you've been strapped down to a bed. There's another person standing over you with a scalpel in hand. It's Dr. Kovas, the doctor who did all those operations on your parents when they were young.

"I'm sorry about this..." He starts to say. "But I had to save your life, because otherwise you wouldn't be alive right now. Now, we need to remove your bandages."

He removes the cloth from around your wounds and begins examining them. "Ah yes, you've got two puncture wounds in your abdomen. One went through your liver and out the other end was just outside your body. The bullet must have hit you in the shoulder before it passed through."

He continues to examine your wounds while you struggle not to vomit. Eventually, he stops and looks at you with concern. "Are...Are you feeling any different?"

"No, no, I'm fine. Just tired." You reply. "What do you mean? What happened?"

"Well, I'll tell you if you let me take off these shackles. Now come on, get up. We can talk this through."

You look at him incredulously. "Why would I do that for you?"

"Because you're my patient and I want to help you as much as possible. Besides, it's good therapy for me too. I used to work in an operating theater back home, so I know how dangerous it can be there. Especially when you're dealing with someone as emotionally fragile as yourself."

"So what's going to happen?" You ask. "Will you do surgery on me or something else?"

"I don't know yet. We could try some blood transfusions, but then you'd probably bleed to death before we even got started." He says.

"How long will that take?" You ask again.

"Probably less than an hour." He replies. "Come on, let's go get our gear."

You nod and follow him out of his office. When you reach the door to the lab, he grabs your wrist and forces you into it. He locks it behind you. "Don't move." He warns. "Or I'll break both of your arms."

As soon as you hear the lock click, you realize that you're trapped. "Wait!" You shout. "Let me go! Please, I didn't do anything wrong!"

"That's not how this works." He answers coldly.

"If you say one more word, I'm breaking your legs."

"Please..." You beg. "Just let me go... just please..."

He doesn't answer you this time. Instead he turns around and walks away from the room without looking back. You sit down on the floor and close your eyes. You feel like crying right now, but you don't. You just stare at the ground and wait for whatever happens next to happen.

Then suddenly, a loud noise is heard from outside. It sounds like artillery fire. The entire building shakes violently. You quickly stand up and run towards the window, hoping that whoever is firing those things has left already. Unfortunately, you see several soldiers running towards the front gate of the castle. They look scared and confused. You also notice that they're carrying rifles, which means that whoever is shooting them must be inside the castle itself. The soldiers start shouting orders at each other while pointing their weapons at you. They seem to think that you're one of the bad guys who's trying to kill them with magic, so they shoot you first. You fall backwards onto the hard stone floor and begin screaming. You can't believe that someone would do such a thing for no reason. They probably thought you were some sort of demon or something. Then, they turn their attention to the soldiers with guns pointed at them. A few of them pull the trigger, killing most of them instantly.

You watch helplessly as the rest of them scream in agony before collapsing dead on the ground. You don't know what to make of all this. On one hand, you've been imprisoned by a bunch of angry peasants because you dared to question authority. 

On the other hand, you saw a soldier shoot another one of his comrades in cold blood. And then there was the fact that it wasn't even necessary. They could've easily killed you if they'd wanted to.

But maybe this isn't really fair either. Maybe these people didn't deserve to die. Perhaps they were doing their best under difficult circumstances and had made an error of judgment.

Maybe you should've done something instead.

Maybe you should've tried to help them.

Perhaps you did the right thing after all.

And now, you realize why your mother never spoke to you again. She couldn't stand the idea of you being alone.

You look around and see several corpses lying on the ground next to you. You feel like crying, but manage not to do so.

The last thing you remember is seeing your captors running off into the woods.

\--------

You wake up in a cell. It feels very strange to be locked inside a room, but somehow it doesn't bother you as much as it might've seemed like it would. You sit up slowly when you hear someone knocking on the door. When you open it, you find yourself staring at a young woman who looks about your age.

"Who are you?" you asks.

"I'm sorry I can't let you out," she reply. "It's my father's will." 

You seem surprised by her answer, but doesn't seem too upset with it. "Well, that makes things easier for me," you say.

"What do you want?" she asks. 

"Just come in," you reply. "We're going to talk."

She nods and walks inside, closing the door behind her.

After a few minutes of talking, you begin to get more interested in what she has to tell you. 

"So...what exactly happened? How did you end up here?" You ask. The girl seems confused by this question, but answers truthfully. 

"My family was attacked by bandits. My dad died trying to save them, and then they killed him. They took my mom away, and then..." Her voice trails off and she starts sobbing uncontrollably. "They were going to kill us both! We had nowhere left to run!"

"How did you survive?" You ask. "Where'd they take you?"

"I don't know! They took me to a place called the Forest of Nuro where I met another boy named Kraden. He told me he could help me escape from there. We made our way through the forest together, until we came across a bridge that led over a river. That's when I lost sight of him."

She continues to cry and sniffle, not wanting to continue. "But I think he knows how I got here now."

"Oh, so you found his body?" You ask. "That sucks."

"Yeah," she replies tearfully.

"I wish I hadn't looked for him." She says. "I would've been able to find my mom."

She looks at you with tears in her eyes. "Please, can you give me your handkerchief?"

You look down at it and nod. "Sure." You reach out and gently hold her handkerchief to wipe away some of the tears on her face.

She takes it and wipes her own face as well. Then she turns to you. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"What's your name?" she ask.

"Miyako." You respond.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" She asks.

"No, I'm fine." You reply. "And no, I'm not injured either."

You start walking towards the door. "Well... Thanks again for listening to me back there," she said.

The two of you leave the cottage and head back home. After all, you need to get back to your family. You walk up the road once more, but this time, you notice something different about it. It seems like there is a lot less people around than before. Maybe it was just a bad day or maybe something has happened. Either way, you decide to stay home today. You spend most of the rest of the day sitting by yourself in front of your computer, trying to figure out what exactly happened yesterday. 

The only thing that comes to mind is that someone did something really stupid. Something you don't want to think about too much though. You finish watching TV and go back to sleep.

In the morning, you wake up early and head downstairs. You see that the sun hasn't even risen yet, so you decide to take a shower first. When you come out of the bathroom, you hear a loud noise from outside. It sounds like an explosion or something similar. The house shakes a bit and then stops completely.

You run into the kitchen and see that the front window is broken. There isn't any glass anywhere near the ground floor, so you assume that whoever did this must've climbed up through here. You also notice that one of the stairs leading up to your basement is missing as well. You quickly check the basement and find that everything is fine. You also notice that there are several empty beer cans lying around in various places. Most likely those were used as grenades when they made their escape. 

You rush back upstairs and grab your rifle. You're going to be staying at this place for quite some time now, so you might as well practice shooting it every chance you get. As you're heading back to your room, you suddenly feel a pain in your chest. You look down and see that it's bleeding a little. Looks like the grenade that was in you the whole time didn't kill you instantly; it killed you slowly over the course of half a week or so. After checking on your family, you go back to your room still armed with your rifle.

You spend the next few days in bed recovering from your wounds, hopeful that you are not going to die. When you finally do manage to leave the room you were quarantined in, you immediately head to your parents' room. Your mother is more than happy to see you and asks if anything has happened since last time she saw you. You tell her that you just woke up from your recovery period and went straight to her room. She tells you not to worry about it and kisses you goodbye before leaving the room.

You don't know what to make of all this. On one hand, you had a small part in helping save the world and now you're in your room, alive? That doesn't seem right. On the other hand, your mom seems pretty happy to see you again...

You decide to take advantage of your situation and ask your mom about the hospital where she works. You figure if it's close enough, maybe you can catch a ride there tomorrow.

The next day, you set out towards the city centre with your new found friend. The two of you walk along side each other until you reach the city gates.

"I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner," Mom says after she ran towards you guys at the city gates. "We ran into an army patrol while we were trying to cross the river."

"What?" you say surprised.

"They said they caught a couple of bandits and they took them away for questioning," Mom explains. "But then they told us to stay put and not to move an inch."

"So what did you do?" You ask.

"Well, I tried to call someone else who might be able to help me but..." Mom trails off as she looks around nervously. "It's really dangerous here and I don't want anyone else getting hurt."

"Mom, it's okay. We'll get you out of here." You reassure her.

She smiles and nods at you both and then turns to look at you both. "Thank you, my daughter," she says.

As you both continue walking towards the city center, you find yourself wondering how much longer you'll be able to keep this up. Will you ever be able to go back home?

What will happen when you finally do? Will you still be able to live peacefully with your family?

And most importantly, is this even real life or just some strange dream?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao tried editing this story still pretty crappy but hey hey hey


End file.
